One type of coaxial connector has a board mount end which is mounted on a circuit board, with both the inner and outer coaxial contacts soldered thereat to conductive traces on an upper surface of the board. The inner conductor commonly includes a pin part that extends into a plated hole in the circuit board, while the outer conductor includes a plurality of posts, such as four of them, that extend into plated holes in the circuit board. The outer conductor includes a standoff with a passage leading to the pin part, to keep the outer conductor from touching a trace on the circuit board that extends to the pin-receiving hole, and to pass cleaning fluid that washes away solder flux and the like, especially at the solder joint where the pin part is soldered to a trace. There is a sudden change in impedance along the short height of the standoff, as from a desired characteristic impedance of perhaps 50 ohms to perhaps 130 ohms. This large change in impedance results in reflections at very high frequencies, resulting in losses and distortion. It would be desirable if the characteristic impedance increased a minimum amount along the standoff.
The coaxial connector commonly has a mating end, opposite the board-mount end, which extends perpendicular to the board-mount end. Two separate insulators are installed in the two perpendicular ends. However, a single inner conductor must be installed, which is difficult to do because of the 90.degree. bend. Many prior coaxial connectors of this type form the outer conductor with a window that aids in installing the bent inner conductor, with a bendable door to close the window. However, such a door is commonly formed in a die cast part of the outer conductor, and it is not uncommon for the door to break off after having been bent back into place. A construction of the outer conductor or enclosure of a coaxial connector which facilitated installation of a 90.degree. bend center conductor, would be of value.